Second Chance
by cassie5
Summary: Sam loves Quinn and wants her back, but seems to be tripping over his mistakes. Will his mistakes lead him to love with Quinn or a huge mess.**srry 1st ch. is so long, couldn't figure out how to make new chapters,and title is meant to be Second Chance :
1. Chapter 1

Quinn grabbed her red purse and walked out the door without saying anything to her parents. They kind of had a hello/how was school relationship ever since the baby incident or as Quinn described it; biggest mistake of her life. She was taking her keys oout of her purse when she realized that a car was parked in her driveway. She paused, and squinted through the front windsheild to find a smiling sam.

Quinn walked up to his window and placed her hands on her hips, waiting for an explination.

He gave out a nervous laugh. "Good morning. My name is Sam Evans."

"I know who you are." Quinn said with no emotion.

"No. You dont. You know Same Evans, who was a jerk and tried to kiss you. Who you dont know is the real Sam Evans who is a gentleman and is politley asking to drive you to school.

Quinn sneaked a look at her car which was blocked and turned back to Sam. "And why should i allow you to drive me to school?"

Sam turned off all humor and sarcasm. "You shouldn't. But i think we both know you want to."

Quinn rasied her eyebrows. "Is that right? You know what I think? Becasue if that was so i dont think you would've made the mistake you did."

Sam freaked, realizing what he just said. "Okay, uh that came out really...wrong. What i meant is...you have no reason to get in this car, but i would be really thrilled if you would give me a second chance."

"Is that so?"

Sam nodded, and gave her a small, yet encouraging smile.

Quinn's eyes turned soft for a second but changed quickly back to ice. "Your blocking my car." With that she walked to her car and got in, waiting for sam to move his car."

Quinn closed her locker to find Rachel waiting for her.

"Good morning Quinn!" she smiled brightly, tiring Quinn out.

"What do you want Berry." Quinn started walking to class and as expected, rachel followed.

"So sam's a real cutey, huh?"

Quinn stopped and turned to rachel, pushing them into a corner. "What are you trying to say?'

"Well...you guys would make really good duet partners."

"So you want me to be his duet partner?"

Rachel shrugged.

"Well..." Quinn continued walking. "I'm sorry too burst your bubble, but the duet compition is off."

"What?" Rachel shreiked.

"I spoke to Mr. Shcuester and told him that becuase of the pairing that left me and sam to sing together an dthat i'm really uncomfortable. He understood the situation an di convinced him to use the breadstix tickets on him and Miss Pillsburry."

"Uh, Quinn you cant just do that! Everyone was really hyped about this competion and you just ruined it for everyone!"

Quinn stopped outside of her classroom and turned to Rachel. "This stupid glee compition is not that big a deal, and if you havn;t notiv=ced, Mr. Schu and Miss Pillsburry really like eachother."

"But Miss Pillsburry has a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, well that didn't seem to keep you away from finn a year ago did it?" With that she walked into her class, not feling the least bit guilty about the competition.

"Finn. We need to talk." Rachel grabbed Finn away from the vending machine and into a corner. "We need to get Sam and Quinn together."

"And why do we need to do that?" Finn asked.

"Because dating Quinn will make Sam popular. Then you become friends with Sam and we are on the top of the food chain; Slushy facial free."

"Well, why dont you just become friends with Quinn?"

Rachel snorted. "Yeah. I've tried that."

"Okay, so how are we going to get them together?"

"This weekend, my dads are out of town, so tonight I was thinking party. Then we can rig 7 minutes in heaven. They will come out of a closet in love. Who wouldn't love his huge lips?"

Finn gave Rachel a funny look.

"Not that yours aren't wonderful...just spread the word. Party at my placde. Seven."

(Glee Club)

Quinn walked in, finding everyone shoouting. Mr. Shuester had his head in his hand. Up to yell now was Santana. Everyone got quiet as Quinn walked in the room.

"Really Quinn? You just couldny sing a fricken song with Sam?" Santana yelled.

"Hey! Language!"

"Whatever ya'll. I aint even upset. I was really looking forward to seeing all your sad faces when i won."

"Oh please. You all would've gone down." Britanny spoke up. "Artie and i would have totally rocked it, you know if we actually would've sang."

"I dont think annyone 9s more upset than i am." Rachel stated.

"Oh please. You wouldn;t have won, becasue you have a stick up your-"

"Okay! I really cant deal with you guys right now. I'll be backin five minutes with a new asignment."

He left and everyone was quiet. Quinn took a seat away from anyone else.

"So you guys heard about tonight right?" Rachel spoke up, quietly.

Everyone nodded.

"I'll be there." Brittany said.

"Oh Fine but there better be alchohol."

Slowly everyone else agreed that it could be alright.

"A yeah. I guess that could be cool...but i dont drink." Sam said.

Everyone turned to him shocked except Quinn of course.

"How do you live?" Santana ased him.

Sam shrugged. "I guess i dont know what i'm missing. I've never had a drink before."

"Well that's going to change tonight." Artie said, smiling.

Evenetually all heads turned to Quinn, who was on her phone texting who knows who.

"So are you coming?" Rachel asked.

Quinn didn't realize she was being talked to until a long silence stretched across the room. She looked up. "Oh, ami invited? Because i know it may be hard to even look at my face because someone lossed a free dinner at breadstix."

"Dont talk like that Quinn. Sure we mabe got a little worked up, but its not like your shunned or anything. Come on, you gotta come." Finn said.

Quinn looked up. "Do you guys remember the last party i attended? Do you remember what happened?"

Everyone was silent.

"What happened?"Sam asked.

Quinn glared at him, got upfrom her seat and stormed out of the room.

At her locker, she felt she was being followed and turned. Of course. Rachel.

"I'm not coming to your party rachel."

Rachel was silent and shrugged. "It wouldn't be a party without you."

Quinn gave a dark laugh.

"Look. If it is a guy that tryig to cross paths wiith you, i'm pretty sure that that is not going to happen since Puckk. Nobody would have the nerve. Just come. Pease."

Quinn sighed. "It's not that I'm worried about."

"It's Sam isn't it?"

Quinn looked at her, without saying anything.

"Look. You heard him. hes never had a drink before and he isn;t the tyoe of guy to repeat a mistake."

"Really? And why do you think that?"

"Just the way he seems so cautious around you now."

Quinn nodded, thinking. "Okay. I'l go to your stupid party, but the second things get outta hand, which they will, i'm out."

Rachel nodded. "Perfect."

Quinn rang the doorbell hesitantly. It was 7:35 and she could tell the party was in full swing. The door swung open immediatley by rachel.

"Hey Quinn!" Rachel yelled a little too loudly. "How are you? I'm fine, t5hanks for asking! You ashould come in!"

Quinn gave her a small smile and took a step in. Rachel slammed the door and Quinn had to jump out of the way, or she would've gotten crushed by the door. She found sam sittin in a corner on his phone. He was sober an dshe smiled.

"The gang is all here!"Rachel screamed.

Everyone else cheered like a bunch of drunken teenagers, which they were. Quinn took a seat on a rocking chair, observing everyone. Rachel, Finn, Artie, Tina, and Mike were danceing to Dont you want me baby and screaming the lyrics at the top of there lungs. Brittany and Mike were making out in a corner. Mercedes and Kurt were laughing at nothing and Brittany fell asleep on a couch. The doorbell rag again and rachel looked worried...everyone did. Poice?

Rachel opened the door and there stood Puck. "did i here that berry has a party going on? Everyone cheered, and Puck joined the dancing group, dancing a little over the top with rachel, a drink already in his hand. Finn lookd mad but too drunk to say anything.

Quinns phone buzzed. New text message.

Sam: Hey

Quinn looked up at Sam who smiled sheepishly at her.

Quinn: Hello. Wat do u think othe prty

Sam: never been to anything like it. Kinda scared.

Quinn laughed at this in her mind, but turned her phone off. She didn't come here to text or talk with Sam. Out of the corner of hr ee she saw sam looking like he just got his heart broken...oh well.

Rachel dragged Finn into the kitchen. "7 minutes in heaven?"

Finn shook his head. "This aint gonna work. There is no way Quinn will go anywhere near puck in the closet if she's sober. We gotta get her drunk."

"That's going to be hard."

Finn shook his head. "I gotta plan. Jst trust me okayy?"

Rachel nodded and followed him back into the living room.

"Hey Sam! I think it's time, man." he held up a drink. Rachel looked at Finn, confused.

"Oh, uh, i'm not so sure man."

"Oh, what do we gotta do to get you to down this shot?"

Everyone was looking at Sam.

"Quinn's gotta have a shot along with me."

Quinn looked up from her doodles. "No, no and no." She stood up. "I cannot believe you would even have the nerve to think something like that Evans."

Everyone was quiet and the pumping music seemed like it was off.

"Oh, do you not drink?" Sam asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Of course I do."

"REally? Yu just didn't seem like the kind f girl to hae fun."

Everyone got was Sam was doing. He was reeling her in. Heck, even Quinn knew what he was doing, but she couldn't help but get mad."

"Really? And what do i look like?"

Sam shrugged. "A girl with a stick stuck up her-" He stopped and stared at Quinn in shock.

She downed a shot and through the cup at him, then another and another...and another...and yet another. "Yu happy?"

Rachel smiled. "I say we play 7 minutes in heaven!"

10 minutes later everyone was gathered in a circle, with the rigged top hat in the middle. Quinn was laughing aat everything, now full out drunk. Rachel picked out of the hat, acting shocked.

"Quinn and Sam."

Quinn looked up, breaking slightly through her haze of drunkness. She looked at Sam, looking confused. Sam looked back and shrugged. Everyone else was quiet, waiting to see what would happen.

Quinn stood up and whispered in Sam's ear. "The hat has spoken." She giggled and Sam looked hesitantly at the closet.

Inside the closet Quinn launched herself at Sams huge lips but he held her away from him.

"What are you going Sam? Dont you want to kiss me?" Quinn asked moving towards him.

Sam sighed. "I do. You have no idea how much i want to, but not like this."

"No liie wha?" Quinn slurred, stepping towards him again.

Sam took a step back and was now against the wall. "Not when your drunk. Not when you'll regret it in the morning."

Quinn looked hurt and took a step back. "Fine! You know, i finally get you what you want and you push me away! Well let me tell you Sam Evans, i dont do hard to get."

She stormed out of the closet, and grabbed her things. Everyone watched stunned. "Mr. Evans in there thinks I'm not good enough for him!"

Sam walked out, looking at the floor.

"Oh, hey Sam! You know, at first i thought you were a really sweet guy, but you're even worse than puck! At least puck made it clear what he wanted. You just change your mind and toss me away like an old toy! Mr. Evans have a nice life." She walked out the front door, and slammed the door behind her, making the house shake.

"What happened man?"Puck asked.

Sam shrugged. "I wouldn't kiss her."

"Excuse me?" Rachel said. "First you try to kiss her and when she decides to give you what you want oyu push her away? What is wrong with you? Now you huys are nevr gonna get together!"

Everyone raised their eyes at Rachel and turned back to Sam waiting for an explination.

Sam sighed and sat back in the circle. "I wanted to kiss her. You guys have no idea, but not when she's drunk and will regret it in the morning."

Everyone nodded understandingly, but rachel seemed to think things through. "Okay, so you did something sweet. Thats good, because she may be mad now, but when she wakes up she will realize how relieved she is for you doing what you did and will maybe even llike you more than she did before this whole situation."

Once again, everyones eyebrows were raised.

"What?" Rahel asked.

Quinn woke up with a monster head ache and fully dressed on top of her bed. She looked around her room, waking herself up. Then last night events flashed through her head. She arrived, not drinking. That didn't last. She was drunk. 7 minutes in heaven...

"Sam and Quinn!"

Quinn shot up. "Oh my god." she muttered to herself over and over. What did i do? I cant remember anything! In this type of situation, she would call brittany, but she recaled her sleeping. Santana would probaby lie and the guys would hang up. That left Rachel

"Hello Quinn." Rachel mummbed into the phone.

"Rachel. I need you to be completley honest with me in the upcoming question."

"You and Sam didn't do anything in 7 minutes in heaven. You wanted to but he wouldn't because you were drunk and he knew you would regret it in the morning."

"Oh, um..."

"Is your question answered?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now i am going to sleep." She hung up the phone.

Quinn stared at nothing, thinking things through, when she realized she hadn't hung up. She walked over to turn on her phone and found numerous messages. None from Sam, so she ddeleted everything. After a sigh, she texted Sam.

Quinn: Hey

less than 5 seonds later, he returned the text. Sam: Hey. Whats up?

Quinn: Thankyou

Sam: wat 4

Quinn:not kissin me

Sam: o no prob

Quinn: Y didnt u kiss me

Sam: I want u 2 kiss me wen u realize ur unconditional love for me. not at a drinkin party

Quinn: haha well thnx

Sam: no reesun 2 laugh i m serious

Quinn: okay sam

Sam: meet me at Lima Park in an hour

Quinn: wat?

Sam: if u dont show up i'll take the hint, but if u do...

Quinn didn't answer to that one. Ugh! Why does life have to be so hard? She had a ddecision to make and it wasn't easy. She needed to talk to Brittany. Although, she wasn't the brightest, she was always really wise in situations like these.

"Goodmorning. You are calling Brittany S. Pierce. How can i be of help?"

Quinn gave a sighed laugh. "Uh, hey Brittany. This is Quinn."

"Oh. Hello."

"Yeah. I kind of have a serious question to ask you."

"Oh. So you want to speak with wise brittany?"

Quinn laughed softly. "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"Okay. Let me go get her."

"Wait. What? Where are you-"

"Good morning. This is wise Brittany. How can i help you?"

"Uh. Okay...Sam wants me to meet him at the park if i like him."

"Okay..well do you like him."

"Thats just it Britt. I dont know."

"Well. if you have to think about it, you should go. If you dont you will probably have regrets and what ifs."

"You think so?"

"Absoutley. Do you want to speak with Brittany again?"

"Um..." She hang up.

Quin hopped in the shower, anxious. She dressed in a pink and white floral skirt that stopped a couple inches above the knee; a white blouse tucked in unbuttoned enough to show a pink tank underneath. Her pink cardigan almost reached half way down her skirt and she finished the outfit with some one of her favorite pairs of wedges.

Her hair was straightened and she had on her usual light make up. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she pulled out her biggest flaws. She no lnger had that beautiful 6 pack, her front teeth were slightly crowded, and she could feel a zit forming on the uper left corner of her forehead. She sighed and went out the door.

Quinn arrived at the park 15 minutes later than Sam said. She found him with his head in his hands sittin on a bench. Quinn walked over, excited to see his face once he saw her. She wasn't dissappointed.

"Sam."she spoke and put a hand on his shoulder.

His head shot straight uo and a huge smile spread across his face. "Quinn. You're here. I-I didn't think you would come."

"Yeah well neither did i for while, but i didn;t want to create any more regrets than i already have" She took a seat next to Sam on the bench, keeping her distnace and he stayed planted in his pot, not wanting to burst his chances.

"So does this mean you like me?" Sam spoke up.

Quinn looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I dont know yet. Maybe i could have, but i just feel hesitant around you all the time now. So, lets start off as...friends."

"That sounds good."

there was an awkward silence as they both stared absenlty at everything in the park.

"Do friends go to see movies together?"Sam asked, quietly playing with his hands.

Quinn smiled. "I guess if it was like a group thing, but i'm not going on a movie date with you Sam."

Sam laughed. "Alright alright."

"And i wouldn't be saying things like that to me. You could easily slip up and make me mad."

Quinn stood, gave him a small smile and held put her hand for him to take. He gave a confused, yet excited smileand took it.

"Swing with me?" Quinn asked him and led him to the swings.

They swung side by side, more of a calm swinging. Their feet were still trailing on the dirt. A girl started walking towards them. She was pretty; about a year older by the looks. She was easily 5'7'' and had long dark hair. She had amazing curves and had every head turning. Then she stopped in front of Sam.

Sam got off the swing with a huge smile and wrapped his arm around the girl. "Nikki! How are you? I havn't seen you since, well you know."

They pulled away and Nikki smiled. "I'm doing good! And Sam! You look...really good!"

"Ah, well. It's amazing what lifting a few waits can do."

Nikki laughed. "Oh, Sam. I really miss our movie nights. We should do it again sometime!"

Sam nodded right away. "Absolutley. Sounds fantastic. I really miss movie night."

"Me too. So much fun!"Nikki laughed again. "Well, i gotta get going. I start working at Fashion Loft today and i dont wanna be late. You still have my number?"

"Of course! Do you think I would delete it?"

Nikki shrugged. "You never know, but i'll text you tonight about detils for movie night!"

Sam nodded. "Yeah that would be great." They hugged one more time and she was off.

Sam sat back down in his seat in a daze, then remembered Quinn. He looked over to find her gone. Confused, he looked around the park to find her getting into her car. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but she was already in the car. He knocked on the glass and she rolled her eyes, but rolled down her window.

"What Sam." Sam could tell she had been crying and felt confused and panicky.

"Quinn. Whats wrong. Did I do somsthing wrong?"

Quinn just looked at him an dshook her head. "Are you really so clueless?"

Sam continued to look oblivious. to everything."I..."

Quinn turned her body towards him, quickly wiping a single tear away. "You dont just flirt with an amazingly beautiful girl, but make a date with her in front of me? Right after you tell me you want to be with me? So what? I tell you I want to grow our relationship through friendship and you just...just decide that isn;t good enough? Is that it Sam? Is friendship so bad that you have to get another girl in the meantime? Huh?"

Sam stod there speechless. "You-you mean, Nikki? You-Nikki-Me?"

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Fine. Go on your stupid date and be with stupid Nikki. I'm sorry that i got in your way." Quinn started up her car and laid her hand on the button to close her window.

"No! Quinn no it's not what-it's not wh-what you think!" Sam struggled to get out, feeling Quinn slipping through his fingers. "That- I'm not dating Nikki! We aren't together at al like that and never will be! She's a cousin of mine!"

Quinn looked at him, confused. Then her eyes softened and her cheeks turned a light pink. She turned the car off and got out of the car, standing there awkwardly with her arms crossed across her chest. "I-" sigh. "I'm really sorry ,I just, I uh have to go, actually. I'm really sorry."

And she left, leaving Sam speechless and confused once again.

Quinn was laying on her bed, pretending to study for her upsoming biology test. Her parents were downstairs talking quietly. They do this all the time, bt because of the mistake Quinn made today, she fekt as if everyone was tlaking about how stupid she was. She was relieved to hear her phone buzzing from an incoming called, but was scared to find out who it was. What if it was Sam? She walked slowly to the phone, regretting every step but quickly answered it when she saw that it was Santana.

"Hello?" Quinn asked, sonding suurprisingly happy.

"Hey Miss Sunshine, what's with you?"

Quinn sadly laughed. She definatley wasn't a Miss Sunshine today, but decided to go along with it so nobody would suspect anything was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nothing." Quinn laughed, half heartedley. "What's up with you?"

"Okay, so us glee clubbers are going to go bowling and then the girls are coming back to my place. Would you llike join us?"

Quinn felt relieved by having something to do that would take her mind off of things, but then realized chances are Sam would be bowling withthem. She wanted so badly to turn the offer down but didn't want anyone to think anything was wrong. "Yeah. That sounds...fun."

Santana squealed. "Great! That means almost everyone is coming!"

Quinn couldn't help but ask who wasn't going to be able to make it. "So who couldn't make it."

"Hmmm...let me check my list."

Quinn smiled to herself at the thought of Santana making a list for this.

"Okay...Lauren, Tina and Mike; they're up at Mike's grandparents cottage for the weekend; um...Matt. That's it! I have no idea how Artie is planning on bowling but he claims that he will kick all our asses."

Quinn forced herself to laugh, but didn't miss that Sam's name wasn't called. "So, is there anything you want me to bring?"

"Just your fine self. We're meeting up at the alley in an hour, so if you need to change cllothes ot something do it quick I gotta go!" Santana hung up the phone and Quinn went to her closet.

She threw on a pair of dark skinny jeans, with a big, perfectly rectange hole in the upper thigh. For the top, was a simple flower print tank that had lace in the backvthat showed off about half her back, including her pink bra, and a pair of puma sneakers. She threw her hair up in a cheerleader high pony and kept on her previous make up. As she was packing her bag there was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in."

Unexpectedley, her mother walked through the door. They looked at eachother awkwardly. "You going somewhere?"

Quinn looked down at her bag and stood up. "Yeah. Bowling and I'm stayong by Santana's for the night."

Her mother nodded absently and shifted in the doorway. "Um, your father and I were going to go out for dinner and were hoping you would join us, but..."

Quinn shook her head. "You wanted me to come with you? Why?"

"Because you are our daughter, Quinn. And we love you so much." She said sternly.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah? Well, normal parents wouldn't kick there daughter out in a time of need. A normal parent wouldn't kick there father out for a week then accept him back a week later once I was back in the house. Normal parents wouldn't make a dinner with their daughter a once a year thing."

Quinn's mom nodded. "I understand, but normal parents will always love there duaghter."

Quinn walked up to her, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah, well I guess that pretty sums up my little speech. You guys aren't normal parents."

Quinn's mom looked hurt and walked towars the door. "We always loved you Quinn."

Quinn let out a dark laugh. "Yeah. Just like dad was always faithful to you."

With that, her mom was out the door and Quinn finished packing up the suitcase. She walked out the front door, ignoring her parents stares and intended on having a little fun. It's not like she would have to talk to Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn walked into the bowling alley and was hit by the smell of smoke instantly. Brittany was running up toher and grabbed her arm. "You look really good Quinn!"

Quinn looked down and shrugged. "Just bowling."

Britttany nodded. "Okay so we got a couple bowling alleys and got all the people split into groups. Two groups of three and a group of four. Were still waiting for a couple people, so yeah. I got your bowling shoes. Size seven right?"

Quinn nodded almost giddy off of Brittnay's excitement. "Thanks." She slipped the shoes on and walked over to find where she would be bowling.

Alley One: Finn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany

Alley Two: Kurt, Mercedes, Artie

Alley three: Quinn, Puck, Sam

Quinn stopped in horror. Her with the guy who got her pregnant and still loved her and the guy who wanted to go out with her and knew nothing about her past pregnency. She ran over to the b0wling guy. "Excuse me, Could you tell me who made up these groups?"

"Uh...me. The tan girl gave me a list. Is there something wrong with the groups?"

Quinn nodded violently. "Absolutley there is. I need you to change alley 3."

"Uh...I kind of already locked them in so..."

"So you cant change them? Cant you just put in a stupid password and move some names around?" Quinn shouted and blushed slightly at the looks she got.

The shook his head. "Sorry. Not for another two games."

Quinn put her head in her hands. How long could two games take. She looked over at the alley's and realzized everyone was staring her, waiting for her to join them so they could begin bowling. She walked over, head down, towards her alley. Puck and Sam stood.

"Alright. I'm sure you're going to kick our asses." Puck asked her, hands in his pockets.

She glared at him. They had once gone bowling together with Finn and Santana. She sucks.

Sam nodded his head to the ball rack. "I picked a ball out for you. You'd be good with a ten, right?"

Quinn looked over at the ball. It was bright pink.

"You like pink, right? I mean, girls, girls are into stuff that's...pink."

Quinn nodded slowly. "Yeah. I guess a ten should be fine." She walked up, grabbed the ball and accidentally dropped it to the ground, just missing her foot.

Puck snorted and picked the ball up with one hand. "Maybe we should down the size a bit, huh? Sam find her an eight."

All the other alley's were going through their second time around, as Quinn walked up the alley. She took a deep breath and let the ball fly out of her hands, onto the alley, and almost immediatley into the gutter. She turned just in time to see both Sam and Puck cracking up. She walked up to them both, not being able to keep a smile off her face. "It's not funny! I'm hopeless!"

Her bowling ball popped back up and Sam stood. "You're problem is you turn your body and arm right before you let go off the ball. Here." He moved towards and led her up to the alley. "Stand like you normally would." He aligned his arm with hers and placed his hand under hers. They both pulled their arms back and back towards the alley. Quinn wanted to twist her body, but was held still by Sam and the ball was out of her hands and headed striaght for the middle pin. Onlky two were left standing.

Quinn felt proud on the inside, but was distracted by Sam's arm which was still wrpped around her's. They stood there. "Sam. I'm sorry for getting worked up over your um your cousin." she whispered.

She felt Sam nod his head. "I'm sorry about that. I should have introduced her . I realize now how you would have thought of her as a past girlfriend of mine."

Quinn turned her head and her face was only inches from Sam's. "I shouldn't have acted up. Let's rewind back before the whole swingset."

Sam nodded. "Perfect."

They heard Puck clear his throat behind them. They jumped out of eachothers arms and turned to see Puck waiting for them to move out of his way. "Sorry to interupt this charming moment between you guys but the others are already half way through their game."

Quinn blushed, but was relieved that the awkwardness between her and Sam was over. She had a great time and they were driving everyone crazy when they were half a game behind. Quinn ended with a 36 and everyone couldn't stop teasing her about it. Everyone took a bathroom break and Quinn taking a drink from the bubbler, when she felt someone gently push her face down slightly making her nose go into the water. She gasped and turned around to find Sam looking around the room, whistling.

It was that mooment that Quinn knew that things were back to normal between them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, okay, okay. I say musical charades!" Rachel exclaimed, clapping her hands to gether. All the girls were in Santanas bedroom trying to think of a fun game to play. Everyone looked at Rach in disbelief shouting 'No's!' and 'No ways'!

"Okay." Mercedes stated. "Why not those mad libs things we always used to do as kids?"

Everyone nodded, thinking it over, but then Brittnay spoke.

"Duh! What about truth or dare?"

Everyone jumped up and down, bursting with excitement. Quinn was quiet the whole time trying to avoid somebody remembering the dreadful game, but within five minutes they were all in a circle looking anxious.

Santana started it off. "Brittany. Truth or dare?"

"Dare all the way!" Brittnay yelled and earned alot of cheers from the others.

"Okay." Santana started with a mischevious grin. "I dare you to run to one of my neighbors houses, knock on the door, and ask them if you can borrow there cellphone, because yours is dead. Then call me and make sure they're listening and say 'okay boss. I killed him and threw him in the lake.' Hang up say thankyou an run back here."

All the girls were laughing yet still very shocked at what Brittany was going to have to do. Brittany nodded. "Sounds easy enough." She got up and left.

"I cant believe your making her do this!" Rachel squealed and laughed into her star pillow.

"Oh please." Quinn spoke up. "Santana once made me run around this neighborhood butt naked screaming 'the british are coming! the british are coming!"

Everyone laughed and San was laughing so hard, tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Mercedes looked out the window. "Hey girls! Brittany's knocking on the neighbors door across the street!"

Everyone gathered around the window, giggling.

The door finally opened and Brittany gave the woman a huge smile. "Hello. I was just wondering if I could use your phone? If you're not comfortable with me entering your house a cellphone would be just as fine."

The woman nodded. "Of course." She came back with her cellphone and waited by the door as Britt dialed San's number. When Santana answered Brittany could hear everyone laughing histerically in the background and she had to try hard not to burst out laughing herself.

"I'm calling to confirm that the man is killed. through his body in the lake." She hung up and handed the phone back to the horrified woman nd smiled sweetly. "Thankyou!"

The woman practically pushed Brittany out of her house and Britt heard multiple locks lock as the door closed behind her.

Brittnay walked in the room adn everyone punced her wanting to know how the woman reacted.

"She was really scared and I heard her lock her door multiple times when she closed it behind me. It was awesome."

Quinn crossed her arms. "I have to admit that it was pretty funny, but let's just hope she doesn't call the police."

"Oh Quinn. You gotta loosen up. Relax. Britt, you're turn."

They were all back in their circle and it was no surprise when Brittany asked Quinn Truth or Dare.

Quinn's heart was pounding. If she chose truth she could reveal something that has happened with Sam. But if she chose dare, i mean, it's Brittanyy. What''s the worst that Brittany could come up with?

"Dare." Everyone oohed as Brittany started to think.

"I dare you to call a glee club guy and reveal your unconditional love for him."

Quinn's heart dropped. "Which one?"

Mercedes gave her a devilish grin. "You and Sam seemed to be getting pretty cozy down at the bowling alley. Britt have her call Sam. It'll be us doing a favor for them both."

"Wait wait wait." Santana bursted. "A dare shouldn't be favors, it's gotta be embarrasing! Britt you gotta extend the dare."

"Okay." Brittany started. "I dare you to call Sam and reveal your unconditional love for him. Then, at school on Monday you've gotta flirt with him all day. At the end of the day, if he doesn't reveal his love for you, you can tell him the whole thing was a dare, if not I think you will have found your newest boyfriend."

Everyone had a big grin across their face as Quinn picked up her phone. She felt as if she would burst into tears at any moment.

He answered on the second ring. "Quinn? What's up?"

Quinn looked up at the girls who were holding there breath. "Um. Sam?"

"Yeah? Whats wrong?" he now sounded concerned.

"I love you Sam. I always have and I always will." Quinn stated, feeling the moistyre in her eyes, nit because she was lying but because he statement was so true.

There was silence. "I love you too Quinn. You know that. More than you will ever know."

The girls around her awwwed at his statement and Quinn blushed. "I know Sam." and she hung up.

All the girls squealed. "That may be the sweetest phone conversation I have eveer heard!"

"Okay. You gotta have me dress you on Monday." Santana gushed. "No talking to him tomorow, kay?"

Quinn just nodded, but her stomach was kind of fluttering. She was actually excited for the way things were unfolding. "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

The doorbell was ringing for what semed like an hour. Quinn groggily sat up in her bed and looked at the clock. It was 5:30. She would usually sleepfor another 45 minutes, but relutantly got up an dstomped angrily to the door. As she swung it open a tall girl entered so fast, Quinn looked out the door a while before realizing someone already entered the house.

"Goodmorning Sunshine!" Santana squealed from behind Quinn.

Quinn snapped her head around to look at Santana who was already fully ready to greet the new day. "S-Santana? What do you think you're doing here?"

Santana laughed. "Today is monday and Sam is going to be drooling all over you." She reached over Quinn to close the door for her with a giggle.

"Oh."

"Okay, so here are some ground rules for today. You have to flirt without him realizing that you're trying. Then, when he trys to make a move act like he means nothing to you. Kind of like how you were with Finn last year."

Quinn choked on nothing and glared at Santana, but wasn't able to object.

"So if even when you're being a jerk he wants you and says that he likes you, you may reveal the truth, if not i dont think you shoould waste any more time on the guy."

Quinn shook her head. "What if i dont want to be a jerk to him?"

Santana placeed her hands on her hips. "It was a dare, Quinn."

Quinn scrunched her eyebrows together. "Actually, the dare was to flirt with him. Not misleadingly flirt. You just keep adding on to it Santana."

"Whatever. How could anything go wrong? It's basically just a test on his loyalty to you."

Quinn sighed, but nodded. "So what's in the bag.

"You're outfit!" Santana pulled the outfit out and Quinn's jaw dropped. "I know right?"

In Santana's hands was a short leather black skirt that would probably end up on the upper half of Quinn's thigh, a red frilly tank that dropped just above the cleavage. It was a safe tanktop as long as Quinn didn't bend over. Lastly a pair of black high heeled boots that reached half way up her lower leg. Once Quinn got dressed, San let out a whistle. "Alright, take a seat I have my make up bag."

Santana went to work, giving Quinn her signature smoky eye, a thick (seriously thick) layer of mascara, and blood red lips. Quinn looked at herself in the mirror. "It's so..."

"Stunningly Georgoues!" Sanatana filled in.

Quinn looked herself over again. "Not me."

Santana. "Come one Quinn. One day."

Quinn nodded and Santana attacked her hair, making it stick straight, adding a red shiny headband, then making her hair bump up a little behind the headband with some serious hairsparying.

In the end Quinn had to admit that she looked good, but was sort of nervous for Sam's reaction.

Santana offered Quinn a ride to school but Quinn passed up the offer saying she needed to talk with her mom. Santana gave her a funny look but left. The real reason Quinn wanted to stay behind was because last night she heard her parents leave at midnight or so. She may not be close to her parents, but that didn't mean she didn't care about them leaving quietly inthe middle of the night.

Quinn made her way to her parents bedroom and knocked on the door. No answer. After the third knock she opened it herself, to find the room empty. Worried, Quinn went to her phone to call her mom, but there was already a Voicemail from mom.

'_Hey Honey! Okay so you will not believe where I am right now! On a plane, heading to Paris! As in Paris, France! Daddy came home with tickets last night, but there were only two. Sorry for not telling you sooner, but I just found out last night! We'll be back in a week. Love you. Bye._

Quinn stared at her phone in disbelief. How could her parents just get up and leave? TO PARIS? She couldn't believe it. She knew her parents were low, but not leaving for paris in the middle of the night low. Quinn's eyes were moist, but she wasn't going to let her parents get down on her mood. She was sick of her parents doing these kinds of things before, and she was going to do something about it. She was going to get two tickets to Paris and 'forget' to tell them about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn pulled up at her school kind of scared to get out, but after five minutes of talking herself out of it she got out of the car. Everyone around her seemed to stop and one guy let out a low whistle. She paused for only a second and made her way to the school doors. On the way she stopped everyone in their tracks, but she ignored themm untiil someone grabbed her skirt from behind an pulled her towards them.

"You tryin to kill me, Quinn?" the guy whispered in her ear from behind.

Quinn rolled her eyes and pulled away. "Leave me alone Puck."

He pretended to look hurt. "Well, if you didn't dress up for me, who for?"

She glared at him. "And what would make you think I was dressing for anybody?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Please. My guess is Santana forced you into this outfit to make somebody want you. So who is it?"

Quinn ignored him and walked through the school doors and almost immediatley saw Sam taking books out of his locker. She wanted so badly to go say hi, but saw Santana leaning against her locker signing to her to walk past but be noticeable. As if that would be a challenge. Almost everyone in the hall was staring at her. She started to walk past him almost grazing his arm.

He glanced at her and returned to his locker for a second, but then his eyes widened and he turned back, staring at her as was everybody else was. She wanted to smile until her cheekbones bruised, but she kept a straight face when she saw Santana waiting at her locker, who was smiling, satisfied with her acting. When Quinn reached her locker she decided to have fun with the dare.

"Hey Quinn. You look hoooooot! Damn, i did a good job on you!"

Quinn gave out her best annoyed expression. "Do I know you?"

Santana laughed. "Fine. A dare is a dare; have fun with it." She stalked off heading straight for Puck's lips.

Quinn looked in her locker mirror and noticed Sam walking towards her. Her stomache tightened and she knew someone from the party would be watching her at al times; Santana Truth or Dare parties are never halfway done. She was sad and just wanted to be with Sam, but of course when she's realizes that and is ready to tell him, she cant. What she can do though is flirt. She closed her locker and turned around, 'accidentally' running into Sam.

Sam placed his hands on her shoulders trying to steady her. Quinn noticed his gaze lower just a tad lower than it should be and smiled on the inside. "Oh, hello Sam." She said and walked away moving her hips a litle more than usual. He followed after her as she expected and gave herself a pat on the back on the inside.

"So, Quinn..."

She turned to him and acted like she had something better to do. "Yes Sam?"

He gulped and finally looked into her eyes. "What are you up to? I-I didn't see you at all yesterday."

She rolled her eyes, hating herself. "Well, I can't hang out with you every second of my free time. I have other friends."

He scrunched his eyebrows. "Yeah...yeah iguess."

She raised her eyebrows, asking if he hasd something else to say basically.

He shrugged. "So...so are we, i mean, can we maybe hang out tonight?"

She so badly wanted to accept. "I-I'm sorry Sam but..." She saw mercedes shooting her an evil glare, basically saying she was being too nice. Puck was about to walk past her and she grabbed him, pulling him to her side. "I already have plans with Puck."

She could hear Satan's hysterical laughing in the background and shot Puck a glare, letting him know to play alond and he smirked.

"Oh." Sam said, looking at them and clearing his throat. ""Oh, yeah, uh what- what are you guys doing?"

Puck spoke up and Quinn's heart dropped. "Her parents are out of the house and i couldn't pass up the chance. Quinn blushed and would get back at Puck so badly for this. Sam blushed and smiled politley.

"Oh...yeah i get what you mean. See you later Quinn." He trudged off almost looking like he would burst into tears at any moment. As soon as he turned the corner, Quinn pushed Puck into the wall and Puck just laughed.

"Hey." Puck said, with his hands in the air. "You brought it upon yourself, so..."

Quinn shook her head and pushed him into a locker again. "I canot even believe how much of a jerk you are right now. All you had to do was say 'Yeah, my mom invited her over for dinner' so that he would get jealous because i would spend the night with you; not basically say you were going to have se with me and make him think I have romantic thoughts of you!"

Puck chuckled and shook his head. "You girls think too much. Trust me, all you gotta do is act like I did something wrong, call Sam crying, tell him you need a friend, and by the night kiss him."

She raised her eyebrows at him, but slumped again. "I can't. Santana wont let me be nice to him or kiss him; only teasing."

Puck shrugged. "Then do it in the morning. Have him pick you up from school."

Quinn shook her head. "I need him to tell me that he still likes me before I can tell him about this all being a dare."

Puck smiled. "Alright, I got a plan, but remember I'm only helping you because I dont want to have to show up at your place tonight."

Quinn rolled her eyes and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright. Now you are going to go over there, sit down by yourself, and start crying." Puck murmmered into Quinn's ear as they walked into Glee club.

Quinn had been anxious to see what Puck had in mind, but this was the opposite of what she was thinking. "...and that is going to help me, because..."

Puck smirked, obviously looking forward to answering the Questions."You aren't going to just be fooling Sam, you'll be fooling all the stupid girls that put you up to this dare."

"Because..."Quinn prompted, annoyed that he was being so indescriptive.

"You will fool the girls, making them think that something is really up. Then you say you need to speak with Sam, take him in the hallway, give him a sob story, he tells you he likes you or whatever, then the girls will feel so bad about your story that they wont notice it was all a charade to reel trout mouth in."

Quinn nodded, ignoring the mean name Puck added in there. "Alright."

"So, you got a story in mind?" Puck asked.

Quinn almost wanted to laugh. She had a perfect story in mind, and it had to do with Paris and her stupid parents.

Quinn took her seat and put her head in her hands. She thought about her parents and what they would be doing right now; how she could be doing the same. She thought about how her parents made up a lame excuse to get away from her and they didn't even care about her. They probably didn't even miss her right now; probly forgot her middle name. The tears were coming easily and she was pulled by her thoughts by none other than Rachel Berry.

"Is everything alright, Quinn? If it isn't I will be more than happy to sing 'The Time of my Life' at Sectionals for you."

Quinn took of the second sentence of Rachel's concern and shook her head, acting as if she was too choked up to talk. She caught a glimpse of Puck out of the corner of her eye and she felt proud of herself. She must look really convincing because his eyes were wider than usual and his jaw was about to reach the floor.

Sam walked in and immediatley ran over to Quinn, seeing as everyone else was staring, shocked by her sudden breakdown. "Quinn-"He gently shook her upper arm. "Quinn, are you alright?"

She looked up at him and shook her head, bursting out into a new fit of sobs. walked in. "Alright guys take your seats. Sam, please take a seat, alright." Sam moved out from in front of quinn and froze. "Oh. Quinn, are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright!"She squealed and put her head back in her hands.

There was silence, as nobody knew what to say.

"Maybe someone should take her to the Nurse?" Puck suggested, cueing her to say she wanted Sam to come.

"Quinn. Do you need to go to the nurse?" asked her, in a quiet voice.

Quinn looked up at Sam and nodded. He jumped up and grabbed her hand. "Uh-I'll take her if that's alright with you..."

Everyone knew he was talking to , even though he was staring at Puck.

"Yeah, Sam, go ahead."

Quinn allowed Sam to put his arm around her waist and lead her out of the room. As soon as a janiter's closet was in sight, she pulled herself out of his grasp and ulled him in. Inside, she kept on her sad face and looked up ast him.

"Wha-Quinn-What are you doing?"Sam stammered, taking a step back.

She sniffed and wiped the tears from her face. "I'm not sick Sam."

He looked at her, quizzically.

Quinn took a deap breath. "My parents left for Paris in the middle of the night and never told me about it. I just got the voicemail from my mom. I just can't believe how...I dont know...how cruel they can be without even realizing that they are doing anything wrong."

Sam nodded, understanding. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Quinn. Do you know when they'll be back?"

She nodded. "A week."

"Well that should give you and Puck plenty of alone time." He put his hand on the door handle, ready to leave, and Quinn panicked, grabbing the hand and turning him towards her.

"I dont like Puck, Sam. Okay? We aren't seeing eachother tonight. In the hallway earlier, it was nothing. I do have plans with Puck, but all they are is helping him babysit his little sister, because his mom doesn't trust him ever since he ditched babysitting to go meet up with some girl."

Sam was quiet and he nodded, releasing his hand from Quinn's. "Okay. So wht do you want from me, Quinn? Huh?"

She grimaced as his voice was getting angrier.

"Do you like me or don't you? Because latley you've been treating me like crap as I've been pretty obvious about my feelings towards you."

Quinn's head snapped up. "And what exactly are those feelings?"

He looked at his shoes, suddenly shy. "Quinn, I like you...alot, and-"

He was cut off as Quinn jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his muscualar waist. "I like you too Sam. Alot and I know that I've been acting like a jerk to you, but it was all becausee of Santana and her stupid slumer party and a stupid dare. Can we just put it all behind us, now?"

Sam laughed softly. "I should've guessed it. All the girls were staring at you when you were near me."

Quinn laughed with him. "So...uh...it only seems logical, i mean we both like eachother...and, um." She laughed, blushing.

"Quinn will you go out with me?"Sam asked, smiling.

Quinn gigled like a little girl. "I'd love to. I've realized that I try to find flaws in everyone so I have a reason not to get close to them, just to lose them. But, Sam I havn't found one flaw in you, so I started making up you flaws. You wanna know what? I have to stop that and just realize that you are perfect."

Sam smiled and leaned down to kiss her, just as the janitor closet door opened quickly, not giving them a chance to break apart in time.


	8. Chapter 8

"I knew it." They heard Finn say and the door slammed.

She looked back at Sam, shocked. He gave her a look saying 'Please dont go'. She groaned. "I'm sorry Sam." And she left him, catching a glimpse of his eyes rolling.

"Finn! Wait, please!" She ran as fast as she was capable of and smacked into Finn on the next turn. He turned and glared at her. "What, is Sam your next victim?"

Quinn shook her head. "Finn, I really don't know why you're so upset. We aren't together anymore. You broke up with me, remember?"

He slammed his fist into the wall and sat on the floor, with his head in his hands. "God, Quinn. I love you, and I always will, no matter how may more mistakes I make with other people."

Quinn sat next to him. "Finn, you are with Rachel. You love Rachel and Rachel loves you."

Finn looked at Quinn. "Is Sam taking you to Prom?"

Quinn shrugged. "I'm hoping."

"Well stop hoping! It's junior year and you want that homecoming queen crown more than any other person I know. You won't win with him, he's too new. You could win with me, you know."

Quinn stood up. "Well Finn, unlike you, I have real feelings and care more about love than Prom."

"No you don't."

Quinn started walking away. "Dont you dare tell me what you think i think ever again."

"Fine Quinn. When you realize that you want to be homecoming queen, I'm looking forward to seeing you crying to me."

_*****Sorry, it's a really short chapter, but the next chapter will be a long one. And sorry I had such a long writers block, hope i still got some of your interest*****_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody. I'm sorry I might be dissapointing you with this just being an author's note and all but I have something really serious to ask.

I'm currently 15 years old and have finished my first novel. It is titled 'Reborn'. I have already planned out the next four afterwards. 'Reborn' is predicted to be 270 pages roughly. Right now my editor has given me her final copy and I am going through it. Once I am done with that I will go through all the steps into making it into an ebook on the kindle. While it's on the kindle I am going to continue to try to get it published into a physical book.

'Reborn' is through the point of view of a girl named Penny. She is technically 15(stuck in a state that is seconds away from becoming 16). She died on Earth from a mystery death that wasn't caused by God. She awakens in heaven, and because her death wasn't caused by God she gets to go on a mission back on Earth as a half angel and complete this mission. The purpose of the mission is to be reborn and keep from making the same mistakes she did in her past life. Her mission is to defeat a demon, except she doesn't even know who the demon is yet!

There are a crazy amount of twists and turns throughout the whole book. I would say it is young adult with adventure, mystery, and little bit of horror, and a touch of romance. Although, the real romance wont occur until book two.

I am getting help from an acutual author, who is amazing.

So, I was wondering if any of you think this sound good and if you would actually buy it. My dream, like almost every author, is for it to become "the next big franchise". But, I wont get ahead of myself.

Thank you for your time- Cassie Karius


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, it's Cassie. I'm just putting up a quick author's note. Last year I self published a book on Amazon. It's just a digital copy. It would mean the world to me if you could just check it out. I have it up for $.99. Thanks. The summary of it is included in the link.**

**Here's the link: Reborn-Cassie-Karius-ebook/dp/B00CIHLRVE/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1395614019&sr=8-1&keywords=reborn+cassie+karius**


End file.
